I was there
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: What happens when you fall for your best friend, but she's in love with someone else? some faberry, but mostly pezberry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've got something new for you to read. I know with all the stories I'm working on now I really shouldn't add another one to my plate, but slowing down isn't something I do lol. I got this idea in my head and I just want to know what you guys think of it.**

* * *

It's safe to say anytime something important happened in Rachel's life I was there. When we were five we started school Together and we've been inseparable ever since. I was there when she lost her first tooth. I was there when she had her first kiss. I was there when she had her first boyfriend, and I was there when she had her first break up. I was always there for Rachel, but she was there for me too. She was there when I made the cheerios, when my abuelita passed away, when I came out to my family. She was always there until she started dating the she-witch. Hi, my name is Santana Lopez and I'm in love with my best friend Rachel Berry. Yeah I know it's a total cliche, but there is my reality. I fell for my best friend, but she's madly in love with Quinn Fabray. That's right I said Quinn Fabray. You know, the girl who once tossed slushies in my best friends face, now holds the key to her heart, and being Rachel's best friend means I was there to see it all happen.

Rachel and I are in the bathroom rinsing slushy out of her hair. I swear the jock that did this will pay later, but right now my best friend needs me. I tilt her head back before I grab some shampoo from my emergency slushy kit.

"You know what, Rachel." I say before I squeeze a little bit of shampoo in her hair "These idiots are just jelous, because you're leaving this town behind to live out your dream on Broadway, and the job they'll have involves them asking, 'Would you like fries with that?'" Rachel giggles, but I'm actually serious! Everyone knows that Rachel's destined for better things than this shit whole of a town

"Thank you, Santana." Rachel says as I start to rinse the shampoo out of her hair

"It's what I'm here for, babe." I pack up my emergency slushy kit and pull a shirt out for Rachel "Here. It might be a little big, but it's better than staying all wet and sticky." I smirk and let out a small chuckle "That sounded dirty didn't it?"

"Santana!" Rachel shouts before she takes the shirt from me "Why must you always be so vulgar?"

"I have a dirty mind." I shrug "You know that."

"Will you remind me again why we're friends?" She asks playfully before taking off her wet sweater and putting on my shirt

"Because, we've know each other our whole lives." I explain "You knew me before I developed my dirty mind."

"Whatever, San." Rachel says as she's finally slushy free "Let's just get out of here." I nod before she grabs my hand and we head for the door, but before we can open it, it swings open and hits me in the face.

"Fuck!" I shout as I grab my nose and fell it bleeding

"Language, Santana." Rachel scolds me

"Really, Rachel?" I ask annoyed before I pull my hand away from hers and grab some paper towels "My freakin' nose is bleeding and all you can do is scold me about my language."

"I'm so sorry about that." An all too familiar voice apologies. It had to be Quinn Fucking Fabray!

"You should be." I say obviously annoyed

"Don't be rude, San." Rachel says "It was an accident." Of coarse Rachel is defending her! She's only had a crush on her since we were 12!

"Yeah. I'm really sorry." Quinn says again

"Whatever, Blondie." I say glaring at her "You wouldn't have anything to do with that slushy attack on Rach, did you?"

"That's actually why I came in here." Quinn answers looking at Rachel "I wanted to make sure you were alright"

"That's very sweet of you, Quinn." Rachel comments sporting her hundred watt smile

"Yes, Quinn how sweet of you to show up half an hour later, when she's now 100% slushy free." I say rolling my eyes. If she really cared about Rachel she would of been here when it happened

"Stop being rude, San." There Rachel goes again, sticking up for Quinn

"Whatever." I mumble still hold paper towels to my bloody nose "Come on, Rach. We have to get to class."

"Actually, Can I talk to Rachel privately." Quinn asks

"No!" "Yes!" Rachel and I shout at the same time

"Come on, San." Rachel whines "Just go and I'll meet you in class."

"Fine." I huff before I storm out of the bathroom

After I left the bathroom, Quinn admitted to Rachel that she had feelings for her, and being Rachel's best friend I was the first to hear about it. Apparently Quinn was bullying Rachel, because she was afraid of her feelings or something stupid like that. Anyway, I had to do the whole best friend thing and help her get ready for her first date with Quinn.

"Which one, Santana?" Rachel whines as she holds up two dresses

"Does it matter what I think?" I ask before I throw myself on her bed "You're just going to pick the other one anyway." Rachel has been going through so many possible outfits that it's driving me crazy!

"That's because, you don't take this seriously." Rachel stomps her foot before she storms into the bathroom

"That's not true!" I shout still lying on her bed "I just don't like the idea of you going out with Quinn Fabray!"

"Why?" Rachel shouts from the bathroom

"Well, for one she's a bitch! She is in fact the first person to throw a slushy at you!"

"That was her way of expressing her feelings!" I can't believe that Rachel is defending her again!

"How romantic! 'The gas station was all out of flowers, sweety. So, I got you a slushy to toss in your face instead!' It's the kind of things you see in movies!" When I'm done shouting, Rachel steps out of the bathroom. She looks absolutely stunning. She's wearing a sleeveless red dress. It's a dress I've seen before, but the way she looks now feels so different. I can't pull my eyes away from her.

"How does it look?" I heard Rachel. Really, I did. But, I think I lost complete brain function, so instead of an actual answer I say

"Uhhh...ummm...you...wow."

"Why thank you, Santana." Rachel giggles and before I can give her one of my smart ass comments, the door bell rings

"Ok Sweetie, I expect you home by eleven." I joke

"But, Mama." Rachel whines playfully

"No buts, young lady." I scold "You better not give it up to this girl either." Rachel gasps before she places her hands on her chest

"Why Mama, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Rachel and I laugh before we hear the door bell ring again

"Alright already!" I shout annoyed "You better get your ass down there."

"Ok." Rachel says cheerfully "I'll call you when it's over and tell you how it went."

"Ok." I say before I watch her run downstairs towards Quinn.

Rachel did in fact call me that night, and being the good friend I am, I had to listen to every last detail of their first date. How there hands brushed together when they walked into Breadstix, which made Quinn blush in 'The most adorable way possible.' How Quinn held Rachel's hand (But, only when no one was looking) and how there first kiss was soft and sweet, but at the same there were intense fireworks. Oh, but that was nothing compared to being there after their first fight.

"Why would she say that, Santana?" Rachel asks pacing back and forth. Rachel just burst through my door crying because her and Quinn had their first fight.

"I don't know," I say calmly "Tell me exactly what happened, Rach."

"I suggested we come out as a couple, and she said she wasn't ready." I totally understand not being ready to come out, It was certainly hard for me, but there's no way I would ever defend Quinn. "When I asked her why not, she said that she couldn't have the school find out about her 'dirty little secret.'" Rachel whispers before she started crying again. I stand up off her bed and pull her into my arms. Being afraid of coming out is one thing, but revering to Rachel as her dirty little secret, that's not in anyway ok!

"She's an idiot, Rachel." I whisper into her ear while I run my fingers through her hair "You are someone to be proud of."

"You really believe that, Santana." Rachel asks with her voice layered with insecurity. How dare Quinn Fabray make Rachel feel like she's anything less than perfect!

"Of coarse I do, Rachel." I pull away from her and placed my hands on her cheeks to look her straight in the eye "You are the most amazing person I know." Rachel smiles before she pulls me into a tight hug. I think this is it. Maybe I can tell Rachel how I feel. No! I can't do it when she's vulnerable. I want her with me, because she loves me the way I love her. Not because Quinn screwed up, but because Rachel wants me the way I want her. So, I'll just comfort her like best friends do.

"Do you want to have a girls night?" I ask as we pull away "We can watch Funny girl."

"I'd like that." Rachel says with a smile

"Great!" I run downstairs to grab her DVD, when I hear the door bell ring.

"San!" Rachel shouts from upstairs

"Yeah! I got it!" I run to the front door and open it. The smile I had on my face quickly goes away when I see Quinn Fabray standing at the front door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to my girlfriend." Quinn says putting the emphasis on 'my' while she glares at me

"After what you said, you have some nerve coming over here."

"I just have to apologize to her."

"What makes you think she wants to see you?" I shout

"San, please." I turn around to see Rachel standing on the stairs

"What?" I ask irritated

"Let us talk, please." Is she serious? She wants to talk to her? She should want to slam the door in Quinn's face!

"Fine." I huff before I run upstairs to leave them alone. I run to Rachel's room and throw myself on her bed. There goes our girl's night now. Once again I lose my best friend to that bitch! This isn't fair! She was mine first! Mine! Now they're downstairs making up and being sickly in love! I hate Quinn Fabray! I hate her!

"Oh Quinnie, let's never fight again." I hear Rachel squeal from downstairs. Isn't that great! They make me so sick sometimes, I could literally throw up right here in Rachel's room. I hear Rachel running upstairs, so I roll over and sit straight up.

"We made up, Santana!" Rachel shouts excitedly "She wants to go out, so I might have to cancel our girls night."

"It's ok." I tried not to sound upset, but I failed

"Don't be upset, San." Rachel says before she hugs me "We can do it tomorrow night."

"It's ok, Rachel." I assure her "Go be with your girlfriend."

"You're the best, Santana!" Rachel shouts before she runs downstairs to be with her girlfriend

Yes I was there. Every single time and each of them hurt differently. But, what happened earlier tonight hurts more than anything else. We were at one of Puck's parties when Rachel came to tell me something I did not expect to hear.

"You what?" I shout in disbelief. There's no way Rachel just told me what I think she told me

"Yes." Rachel nods "I want to lose my virginity to Quinn." I can't believe this! Quinn doesn't deserve Rachel! She never has and never will!

"Are you crazy, Rachel!" I say way louder than I meant to, but I hope I get my point across

"I know you don't particularly like Quinn, but I'm being serious. I want her to be my first." What has Quinn done to my Rachel to make her fall for her? What could she has possibly done to get Rachel's love?

"How can you even think about giving yourself to her!"

"You have no say in who I lose my virginity to, Santana." Rachel says clearly annoyed

"We've been best friends since we were five! I know it's your choice, but I thought my opinion mattered to you!"

"Why would it?" Rachel shouts "You lost your virginity at thirteen, because you thought it would make you more popular! Why on earth would I ask your opinion about something like this!" I couldn't hide the hurt expression on my face if I tried. I hated the way I lost my virginity, and Rachel knows that. I was thirteen and the guy was a sophomore, and on the football team, so I went for it. But, I wanted to take it all back as soon as it was over. Rach notices I'm hurt, so she tries to take back what she said "San, I'm so sorry." She reaches her arms out to me, but I pull away

"Don't." I say before I try to leave, but Rachel grabs my arm

"Don't be mad, San. I didn't mean it." How can she say that she didn't mean it? She'll say anything to try and defend Quinn, even if it means hurting me

"Of course you meant it!" I shout before I pull away from her "You know how much I regretted that night! I cried for hours in your arms, until I fell asleep!"

"I know that! I'm sorry, Santana. I shouldn't of said that." Rachel hugs me, and to my surprise I hug back. What Rachel said hurt, but I can never stay mad at her long. I love her too much "I just don't know why you got so upset about me and Quinn."

"She doesn't deserve you." I say as we pull apart

"Why not?" Rachel asks genuinely confused

"Are you serious? How long have you been with her, Rachel?"

"Six months." Six very long months, I might add!

"Are you out yet?" I know it's kind of a sore subject, but I can't let Rachel go through with this

"That's not fair!" Rachel shouts defensively "You know she's not ready!"

"How much time does she need?" I shout back

"Why are you so against this?" Rachel shouts before I crush my lips against hers. I didn't mean to really, but it just happened. The kiss doesn't last too long, because Rachel pushes me away

"I'm against you giving yourself to Quinn, because I'm in love with you. I love you, Rachel. Quinn doesn't deserve you. She doesn't treat you the way she should. You deserve romance. Someone to hold hands with and to carry your books, and tell you how amazing you are everyday." When I'm done talking Rachel is just standing there wide-eyed and silent "Please say something, Rachel."

"I'm sorry, Santana." Rachel whispers before she lowers her head "But, I'm in love with Qu-"

"Don't say it!" I shout "Just please don't say it."

"I'm sorry." She says placing her hand on my shoulder

"Whatever." I sigh before I turn away from her to leave, but Rachel stops me again

"Don't be upset, San."

"How can I not, Rachel?" I ask before I start crying "I just told you I was in love with you, but you don't love me back." Being my best friend Rachel has seen me cry before, but I hat that she's seeing me cry now. especially because of this "Don't you have plans to lose your virginity to the person you do love?" I whisper through my tears

"I'm sorry." Rachel says once again

"I hope your ok with being her dirty little secret for the rest of your life." I say before I pull away and leave

That's how I ended up here crying on my bed. I finally did what I was so scared to do, and I think it might of cost me my best friend. I probably shouldn't of said anything, but I couldn't let her go through with it. Rachel always talked about how magical it would be to lose her virginity, and I don't think Quinn is the one to give her what she wants. I know I could give Rachel the love she deserves, but she doesn't want me. She's probably Lying in bed with the one she really wants right now. I don't even want to think about it anymore. I just get under the covers to try to sleep, but I hear my phone go off. I pick it up to look at the screen.

** INCOMING CALL:**  
** RACHEL**

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I would like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorite list, alert list, and for the reviews! They all mean a lot to me!**

* * *

I start to panic when I see Rachel's name on the screen. What if she calls to say she lost her virginity to Quinn? I don't think I could handle it. No, I know I won't be able to handle it. I can't answer her. Not if she's calling because of that. So, I take a deep breath before I hit the ignore button. I know I'm never going to hear the end of it from Rachel, but I would rather hear a million of her lectures, before I listen to her talk about her first time with Quinn. The thought alone makes me sick to my stomach. I flip over to face the wall, when I hear my phone go off only this time it's a text. I'm not sure if I should read it. What kind of best friend would I be if I ignore her? What kind of question is that! I'm a damn good best friend! So good that I watch the girl I love be happy with someone else! I think I've earned the right to be a little selfish, so I'm not looking. I turn myself over and go to sleep. All my problems will still be there tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up this morning in the worst mood imaginable, because I had a rough nights sleep. I've been fighting with myself on whether or not I should read those texts from Rachel. Sure she's my best friend and always will be, but last night I did something I thought I would never do. I told her I loved her and she rejected me. I should of known she would do that, but I told her anyway. To be completely honest, I wouldn't of even told her that if she didn't tell about her plans on losing her virginity to Quinn. Today is going to suck! I'm going to get to school and see them together acting all cute and coupley. Oh wait, no I wont because Quinn won't even acknowledge Rachel in public! Like she's something to be ashamed of! She makes me absolutely sick! How could Rach say that she's in love with her? Right now I just drove up to the school and I see Rachel obviously waiting for me. Well, here goes nothing. I step out of my car and make my way towards Rachel.

"Santana Maria Lopez!" Rachel yells as I approach her "Why have you been ignoring my calls and texts?"

"Maybe, just maybe I didn't want to hear about you and that blonde bitch!" I know for a fact Rachel isn't stupid, so why try and act like last night didn't happen

"Don't call her that!" I see, same old song and dance. I say something about Quinn and she defends her "I called you last night because I really needed my best friend!"

"I needed my best friend too!" I shout back "You don't think I needed you! I only told you I was in love with you and you flat out said you loved someone else! Do you know how much that hurt me? I needed you, but you ran back to Quinn!" I feel a tear trying to escape, but I refuse to let Rachel see me cry, so I walk away

"I couldn't go through with it!" Rachel shouts and I stop dead in my tracks "That's why I text you!" I take my phone out of my pocket and start reading the texts

**FROM RACHEL: Stop ignoring my calls San, I need to talk to you**

**FROM RACHEL: San, I really need to talk to you**

**FROM RACHEL: Come on, San I know you're upset but I need my best friend**

She couldn't go through with it? What does that mean? She was so sure that's what she wanted last night. I take a deep breath before I turn around to see she followed me and we're now face to face

"What happened last night?"

"I'm not really sure." Rachel sighs "I was so sure of what I wanted, but when it was about to happen I paniced."

"What did Quinn say about that?"

"She said she was willing to wait until I was ready." Rachel smiles shyly "I don't understand why you hate her.'"

"Really?" I scoff "After what I told you last night, you don't understand why I hate her?"

"She didn't steal me away from you, Santana." Rachel says annoyed "I was never yours for her to take!"

"I know that!" I yell "That doesn't mean I like the way she treats my best friend!"

"You know nothing about how she treats me!" Rachel yells back "She treats me like I'm the most important person in the world to her!" When Rachel's done shouting I notice Quinn walking towards us

"Move, man hands." She says as she pushes Rachel and the other cheerios start laughing

"The most important person in the world ha?" I ask before I walk away

* * *

Rachel and I haven't spoken since this morning. It's kind of weird walking through the halls without her, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. I've been spending all day with Brittany. Britt knows that Rach and I aren't talking, but she doesn't know why. She knows about my feelings for Rachel, she actually knew before I did, but she doesn't know that I told Rachel I love her. Right now Britt and I are sitting in the choir room waiting for everyone else to show up.

"Are you and Rachel going to be ok, San?" Britt ask before I sigh heavily

"I don't know, Britt. I've been asking myself that all day."

"I hope you will be." Britt smiles before she takes my hand

"I do too." I smile back

Everyone starts to show up slowly until the only ones who aren't here are Quinn, Rachel and of Mr Schue. Scuester is always late, but Rachel is always the first one here. Should I be worried? I jump out of my seat to go look for her, but before I could go any further, She walks in. She looks at me and gives me a week smile before she sits in the front row.

"Hey guys!" Mr Schue shouts running in clapping his hands "Does anyone have something they'd like to share?"

"I do!" Quinn shouts running through the door

"Floors yours, Quinn." Mr Schue says scooting over for her

"Ok." She takes a deep breath "As you guys know, Rachel and I are together." Everyone, besides me, fake gasps "Haha. Very funny. Anyway, you guy also know I'm afraid to come out to the rest of the school, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, Rachel. I'd like to prove it." When Quinn's done talking, music starts and she starts singing

_"I just want you close Where you can stay forever You can be sure That it will only get better_

_You and me together Through the days and nights I don't worry 'cause Everything's going to be alright People keep talking they can say what they like But all i know is everything's going to be alright"_

I feel rage build inside me, when Quinn drops to her knees in front of Rachel and takes her hands. Rachel looks like she's holding back tears as Quinn continues to sing

_"No one,no one,no one Can get in the way of what I'm feeling No one,no one,no one Can get in the wayofwhat I feel foryou,you,you Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down And my heart is hurting You will always be around This I know for certain_

_You and me together Through the days andnights I don't worry 'cause Everything's going to be alright People keep talking they can say what they like But all i know is everything's going to be alright"_

Quinn looks away from Rachel to glare at me before she sings the next part

_"No one,no one,no one Can get in the way of what I'm feeling No one,no one,no one Can get in the wayofwhat I feel foryou,you,you Can get in the wayofwhat I feel_

_I know some people search the world To find somethinglike what we have I knowpeople will try, try to divide, something so real So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one"_

Quinn smirks at me before she stands up and brings Rachel with her to pull her in her arms. How the hell can Rachel forgive her after what happened this morning?

_"No one,no one Can get in the way of what I'mfeeling No one,no one,no one Can get in the way of what I feel for you"_

When the song ends Quinn pulls Rachel in for a kiss. I decide I can't take this! Quinn obviously did all this to annoy me, not because she loves Rachel. I jump out of my chair and just run out of the room. I hear Mr Schue call after me, but I ignore him. I just can't be there right now. I continue to run until I fall to the ground and burst into tears.

"San," I look up and see Britt standing over me "You're going to be alright." She says before she kneels down and wraps her arms around me "Rachel doesn't even realize she's hurting you." That excuse would of worked yesterday, but now she knows exactly how I feel

"Britt," I whisper

"Yeah?"

"I told Rachel last night." I say before I cry harder "I told her I was in love with her."

"What did she say?" Brittany asks before she starts running her fingers through my hair

"She said she's sorry, but shes in love with Quinn." I feel a big lump in my throat and I swallow it before I continue to talk "She doesn't want me, Britt."

"Then she's an idiot." Britt whispers "Why don't we just skip rehearsal and go to my place?" I nod because I can't form any words due to crying "Come on." Britt picks me up off the ground and helps walk to her car

* * *

Britt and I get to her place and immediately go to her room. When I get to her room, I throw myself on my bed and try my hardest not to cry again. I think I've run out of tears anyway.

"I don't like it when you're sad, San." Britt says as she jumps into the bed with me "It makes me sad." Only Brittany could make me feel guilty for being upset

"I'm going to be fine, Britt." I say with a week smile

"Do you want to have a girls night? Without Rach of coarse" I'd usually jump at the chance to have a girls night, because they always involve Britt, Rachel, and I just hanging out and watching movies, and sometimes we'd play the x-box, but tonight I don't feel like having fun. I don't think I would even enjoy it

"Will you just hold me?" Britt nods before she wraps her arms around me. I lay my head on her chest and start to sob softly, and I soon feel myself falling asleep

* * *

I open my eyes and find Brittany still holding me. I'm not exactly sure how long I've been asleep, but I do know Britt had to have been holding me the whole time.

"How long was I out?" I ask groggy before I slip away from Britt to sit on the edge of the bed

"It's seven now, so like three hours."

"And you held me the whole time?" I ask shocked

"You needed me." Britt says with a smile "But, now that you're awake and you look much better, I can move!"

"You could of moved whenever you wanted, Britt" I laugh "You didn't need to hold me."

"Yes I did." She says in a stern voice "You needed me and I was there. That's what friends do."

"Best friends." I smile before I get up and hug her

"San, I would hug you back." Brittany laughs "But, I can't feel my arms."

"Oh right." I didn't even notice her arms were kind of just dangling there "My bad." I pull away from her and chuckle

"Are you hungry, San?" Britt asks "You know what don't answer that. You didn't eat lunch, so I'm taking you to Breadstix."

"Ok." I say with a smile. I might be upset right now, actually I'm more like devastated, but nothing could keep me from Breadstix

* * *

Britt and I get to Breadstix and we immediately get a table. It's no secret that everyone here fears me, so they give me whatever the hell I want. We sit down and I start attacking the bread sticks right away.

"I thought it was chocolate that healed a broken heart." Britt jokes

"Britt, you know I hate chocolate." I say before I bite into my bread stick

"Hey, Santana." I look up to see Puck wearing a waiter's outfit "Hey, Britt."

"Hi Puck."

"Puckerman, since when do you work here?" I ask

"Since three employees quit last weekend, because a certain someone scared them when they ran out of bread sticks." Puck smirks "Plus, I really need the money for college." College? Puck's actually thinking about his future? Good for him! That doesn't mean I'll go easy on him

"I want my usual." I say knowing damn well he doesn't know what it is

"Beef ravioli with extra sause, and that basket better be filled with bread sticks or you will ends me." Puck says with a smirk

"Impressive." I smile and cross my arms "But, how did you know that?"

"There's a warning sticker in the kitchen that says 'Santana Lopez's usual.' How do you have everyone here scared?"

"It's a long story." I shrug "Just don't piss me off."

"Got it." He smiles "How about you, Britt?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Britt shouts excitedly

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders." Puck says before he walks towards the kitchen

"You feeling better, San?" Britt asks

"No." I almost said yes, but I can't lie to Britt "But, I will be better. I promise."

"Ok." Britt sighs disappointed

"Hey, Santana. Hey, Brittany." I turn around and see Tori, one of our new cheerios. I have to admit for a sophomore, she's pretty hot

"Hey, Tori." I say with a smile "What's up?"

"I saw you guys sitting here and thought I'd say hi." She smiles at me "So, hi." Tori says before she sits in a booth alone

"Are you here alone?" Britt asks. I know exactly what she's going to do "Would you like to join us?" I don't want anyone else to join us. I just want to eat and leave

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not." Britt says "Right, Santana?" I want to say yes!, but I can't do that to Britt

"Not at all." I say with a fake smile "Please, join us."

"Ok." Tori says before she sits next to Britt

* * *

This past hour has been unbearable! Britt and Tori have been talking about the new cheerios routine. I know I'm part of the cheerios and should be talking to them about it,  
but I'm too lost in my own world to listen. I keep thinking of Rachel. Did I really lose my best friend?

"I've got to use the little dancers room." Britt says snapping me out of my thoughts "I'll be right back." Britt gets up and goes to the bathroom leaving Tori and I alone

"I don't want to sound creepy," Tori starts. creepy? What the hell is she talking about? "But, you're my hero, Santana."

"Hero?" I ask confused

"Yes. The way you took head cheerio from Quinn Fabray was amazing." Tori says excitedley "I think you deserved it more than her anyway."

"Do you mean that?" I ask "Or, are you kissing the head cheerleaders ass?"

"I absolutely mean it. I never told Quinn Fabray she was a good leader, because I never thought she was."

"I like you." I say with a smile "You see how much of a phony Quinn Fabray really is. Don't you?"

"Absolutely!" Tori laughs "She's probably use to getting whatever she wants, because of her rich Daddy."

"Exactly!" I shout before we start laughing

"Can I tell you something, Santana?" Tori's voice sounds much more serious than it did a minute ago

"Sure."

"I hope I don't sound crazy," She says before she starts running her fingers through her hair nervously "I kind of have a small crush on you."

"What?" No way I heard her right. Did she just say she has a crush on me

"God." She groans before she buries her face in her hands "You probably think I'm so stupid."

"No." I say before I grab her hand "I think it's cute." I know that 'cute' isn't really something I say, but I don't want to hurt her feelings

"Cute?" Tori laughs "That doesn't sound like the school's badass."

"I'm not like that all the time."

"You don't think I'm just some silly little sophomore?"

"I'm a junior, Tori." I laugh "One year isn't a big deal."

"So, do I have a shot with you?" She asks hopefully

"I'm sorry, Tori." I say before squeezing her hand "But, I'm in love with someone and it wouldn't be fair to you if we start something. Although, I would like to point out, that you're smoking hot."

"Thank you." Tori giggles "And, thank you for being honest with me."

"It wouldn't be fair if I wasn't."

"Oh my God!" Tori shouts "Please, tell me you're not in love with Brittany, and I interrupted a date."

"No." I laugh "Britt and I are just friends. I promise you didn't interrupt anything."

"Good." She sighs before we start laughing again

"Santana." I turn around to see Rachel standing behind me. How many people planned on showing up here tonight? Seriously, it's Monday!

"Hey, Rach." I say before I turn back to face Tori

"I need to talk to you, San." Rachel says, but I don't answer "Now!" She shouts before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the table

"What?" I ask before I pull my arm away

"Who's that girl?" Rachel asks in an irritated tone

"That's Tori, she's our new Cheerio."

"What are you doing here with Tori?" Oh my God! Can you believe her?

"Nothing!" I shout not caring who hears me "Britt and I ran into her and we asked her to join us!"

"I don't see Britt here!"

"She's in the bathroom!" She's acting crazy right now. Actually, she's acting jealous right now! "Why do you care anyway, Rachel?"

"I just don't think its right for you to lead her on."

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused

"You told me you were in love with me." Rachel says "It's not right for you to lead her on when you have feelings for someone else."

"I'm not leading her on!" I shout once again "What gives you the right to tell me what to do anyway?"

"I thought my opinion mattered to you."

"Why would it?" I shout "Have you seen who you're dating? Why on earth would I ask your opinion about something like this?" I say using the same words she said to me at the party, only I'm not sorry about it

"Will you please leave Quinn out of this?" Rachel whispers and before I could ask why she's whispering, I notice Quinn only a few feet behind us

"Does you girlfriend know that you came to talk to me, because you're jealous that I was talking to a girl who's not you?" I ask with a smirk

"I'm not jealous!"

"Bullshit!" I shout "You just can't admit that you feel something for me too."

"I'm sorry, San." Rachel says quietly "But, I don't feel that way about you."

"Why are you acting like a crazy jealous girlfriend then?"

"I'm not! I just think it's wrong for you to mess with her emotions!"

"The only person here messing with someone's emotions is you!" I shout "I tell you I love you, then you come in here acting like a jealous bitch!"

"I'm not messing with your emotions! I told you I'm sorry, but I'm in love with-"

"Don't say it! If your so in love with her then tell me this," I say before I step closer to her "Why couldn't you give yourself to her?"

"I don't know why." Rachel sighs "I was so sure until-"

"Until what, Rach?" I ask cutting her off "Until I told you how I feel about you?" I wait for and answer, but she doesn't give me one "Can you still stand there and say you feel nothing for me!" I shout before I storm out of Breadstix

She has some nerve! Acting like some crazy jealous bitch when her and I aren't even together! Then acting like I was just playing Tori, when she doesn't know anything! I told Tori I couldn't be with her, because of Rachel! But, does Rachel know that? No! Because, she shows up and starts yelling at me like I did something wrong! I should of never told Rachel how I felt about her! It clearly just caused me my best friend!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please remember to review! The song Quinn Sang was No one by Alicia Keys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so some of you guys left a couple of reviews saying it seems like I don't like Rachel, because I always make her the bad guy. After reading this, It's either him or me, and forgiving a cheater, I realized you're right. I honestly didn't even realize I was doing it. But, I would like to make it clear that I do like Rachel or else I wouldn't even write pezberry. Also, one of my readers pointed out that there are a ton of stories where Santana is the one who messed up. So, give me some credit for being original lol. Anyway enough about me and heres chapter 3! (Haha that totally rhymed)**

* * *

Quinn just finsihed singing to me as I watch Santana leave the choir room and I instantly feel guilty. This whole situation is so confusing. I can't help that I'm in love with Quinn. When Santana told me about her feelings, I did what I thought was right. I was completely honest with her, and now I could be losing my best friend.  
I didn't even know that Santana had those kind of feelings for me,  
although now that I think about it, it makes sense. How did I not notice it before? She would always act so jealous and possessive when I was dating someone. It makes me wonder how long she's had these feelings for me.

"I'll go check on her." Britt says before she jumps out of her chair and runs after Santana

I wonder if Brittany knows about Santana's feelings. Britt has been friends with us since we were seven and met in second grade, so it would make sense if San talks to her about her feelings. Well, that and the fact that Britt is a genius when it comes to people. She knew about my crush on Quinn when we were twelve and I certainly didn't tell her that. Speaking of Quinn I think she just said something, but I'm too lost in my own thoughts to know what it was.

"Ha? What?" I ask trying to focus on my girlfriend "Sorry, babe I was just thinking about Santana."

"Do you know what's bothering her?" Quinn asks consirned I really don't understand how Santana could hate her. I mean jealously is one thing, but hate? Quinn has never said anything bad about Santana

"No." I lie, because I'm not sure how Quinn will feel about this. How would she even react? I don't want her to think there's a possibility I'll leave her. That and Quinn has quite a jealousy and anger problem.  
She always gets angry when she sees me talking to Finn or Noah. I try telling her that she has nothing to worry about,but she still gets upset

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Quinn says as she snuggles into my shoulder "Let me make it up to you. I want to take my girl on a date tonight."

"Quinn it's Monday." I know Quinn feels bad about what she said earlier, but I also know she doesn't mean it. She's just afraid of the school finding out she's gay. I can understand that, because people around here are cruel.

"So? We'll just go to Breadstix. Please?" She pouts

"Fine." I smile before I kiss her

"They do know we're all still here right?" Mercedes asks making me realize we're still standing in the middle of the choir room

"Sorry." I blush before Quinn and I sit down

* * *

Quinn and I are standing here inside Breadstix waiting for a table. I told her that she didn't have to do this, but she insisted. I know when she has to be mean to me at school she doesn't mean it, and I try my best to act like it doesn't bother me, but it really does. I understand she's afraid, but lately I've been thinking how bad it could possibly be if were to come out to the whole school? Kurt's out and he doesn't get bullied as much as he use to, since the schools zero tolerance on violence kicked in.

"Hey Ladies." Noah says bringing me out of my thoughts

"Hey, Puck." Quinn says "How quick can you get a table for me and my lady?" I can't help but smile when Quinn says 'My lady'

"We have a table in the back we're clearing off." Noah answers knowing that Quinn would want a table where we were isolated from everyone else

"Ok." Quinn smiles as we watch him run towards the kitchen

Quinn and I wait for Noah, when I hear something. I look up to see Santana sitting at a booth with a girl. I'm not sure who the girl is.  
Is Santana on a date? No! She wouldn't be on a date with someone. Not when just last night she said she's in love with me. I watch them continue to laugh, until Santana grabs the girls hand. What the hell is she doing? She couldn't possibly be with someone that fast. She just admitted her feelings for me! What is she doing here with another girl?

"Babe, are you alright?" How on earth could I forget that Quinn was standing here with me?

"Yeah." I say never taking my eyes away from Santana "I'll be right back." I say before I walk towards the girls without giving Quinn a chance to answer

"Santana." I say as I approach her and she looks up at me

"Hey, Rach." She says before she faces the girl she's here with

"I need to talk to you, San." I say, but she ignores me "Now!" I shout as I grab her and pull her away from her table

"What?"

"Who's that girl?" I ask clearly irritated

"That's Tori, she's our new Cheerio."

"What are you doing here with Tori?" I want to know how she can possibly be here with this girl, when not even 24 hours ago she said she loves me

"Nothing!" San shouts so loud that I'm afraid people will start looking at us "Britt and I ran into her and we asked her to join us!"

"I don't see Britt here!" If she wants to date this girl fine,but she doesn't have to lie to me about it

"She's in the bathroom!" She shouts again "Why do you care anyway, Rachel?"

"I just don't think its right for you to lead her on."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks looking confused

"You told me you were in love with me." I say barley above a whisper,  
because Quinn is standing behind us "It's not right for you to lead her on when you have feelings for someone else."

"I'm not leading her on!" San shouts "What gives you the right to tell me what to do anyway?"

"I thought my opinion mattered to you." I know San might be upset with me right now, but she's still my best friend

"Why would it?" She shouts "Have you seen who you're dating? Why on earth would I ask your opinion about something like this?" I realize she's using my own words against me, but I can't point it out or act hurt by it, because Quinn might hear us

"Will you please leave Quinn out of this?" I whisper. I guess Santana didn't notice Quinn was here, because now she's looking right at her

"Does you girlfriend know that you came to talk to me, because you're jealous that I was talking to a girl who's not you?" She asks with a smirk

"I'm not jealous!" Can you believe her? I'm not jealous! I'm just being a good friend!

"Bullshit!" She shouts "You just can't admit that you feel something for me too."

"I'm sorry, San." I sigh "But, I don't feel that way about you." I'm not trying to hurt Santana. I'm just trying to let her down easy, but it's so hard to do when I don't know what to say

"Why are you acting like a crazy jealous girlfriend then?"

"I'm not! I just think it's wrong for you to mess with her emotions!" I shout

"The only person here messing with someone's emotions is you!" Me? I'm just trying to do what's right here. "I tell you I love you, then you come in here acting like a jealous bitch!"

"I'm not messing with your emotions! I told you I'm sorry, but I'm in love with-"

"Don't say it! If your so in love with her then tell me this," Santana says before she steps closer to me "Why couldn't you give yourself to her?"

"I don't know why." I should of known she'd hold that against me.  
Truth be told, I've been wondering that myself "I was so sure until-"

"Until what, Rach?" She asks cutting me off "Until I told you how I feel about you?" I know how that sounds, but it has nothing to do with her. I guess I truly wasn't ready "Can you still stand there and say you feel nothing for me!"  
Santana shouts before she storms towards the doors

I watch her walk out and can't help but feel guilty. I truly never meant to hurt her. She's my best friend and I love her, but I'm not in love with her. I don't know how to handle this situation. Santana and I have been in each others lives since we were five. I can't lose my best friend. I need her in my life. I just don't know what to say or do to make this better. I don't even know what came over me when I accused Santana of leading Tori on. I just saw them together and reacted. Then Santana tried to play it off as jealousy, but it's not jealousy. I'm happily in love with Quinn not Santana. I just hope for the sake of our friendship she can get over me and find someone who could love her the way she deserves.

_'How can she when you won't let her?'_

What the hell was that?

_'Why did you blow up on Santana,_  
_Rachel?'_

I didn't blow up on her!

_'__Yes you did. You did it, because you know you have feelings for her.'_

No I don't! I'm in love with Quinn! Do you hear me? Quinn! Not Santana!

_'Who are you trying to convince?'_

You! I don't need convincing!

_'Considering I am you, then yes you do.'_

Damn it! I'm arguing with myself like a crazy person!

"Rachel, have you seen Santana?" I turn around and see Brittany and Tori standing behind me. How long have they been standing there?

"She just left." I can't believe I yelled at Santana about Britt when she was actually here

"Left?" Britt asks confused "But, I drove her here."

"Well, she got mad at me and took off." I answer feeling guilty "Britt, does she hate me?"

"Oh Rach." She sighs before she pulls me in for a hug "Santana doesn't hate you. I promise. She's still your best friend."

"You're our best friend too,B." I say before I squeeze her tighter

"I better go find Santana." Britt says as we pull apart

"I'll go with you." Tori says before they run out the door

I hope that Britt was right when she said Santana doesn't hate me. I hate knowing I'm causing her pain, but I can't help what I feel. I love Santana and the thought of not having her in my life kills me.  
I'm brought out of my thoughts, when I feel someone grab my hand. I look up to see it's Quinn. She smiles at me and I smile back before we go to our table. I got so caught up in the drama, that I almost forgot Quinn brought me here for a date. I feel like such a bad girlfriend

"Babe, is everything ok?" Quinn asks as we sit down at a table that's pretty isolated from everyone else

"Yes." I lie

"Are you and Santana fighting?" What am I suppose to tell her? I can't tell her that Santana is in love with me. It would only make Quinn feel insecure about out relationship

"Let's not talk about her." I say trying to change the subject "let's just enjoy our date."

"Ok."

* * *

It felt so weird trying to enjoy my date with Quinn, when Santana was on my mind the whole time. Quinn was talking about the cheerios, but all I could think of was 'Where's Santana?' 'Did they find her?' 'Is she mad at me?' 'Will she let something like this ruin our friendship?'

"Baby?" Oh my God I'm doing it again! Right now Quinn and I are parked outside my house after our date "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I say before I lean into kiss her. She licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I quickly allow. Instead of our usual fight for dominance, I melt into her and give complete control

"I love you." She whispers before she starts to kiss my neck

"I love you too."

It kills me to lie to her about Santana, but what other choice do I have?

_'You can tell her the truth.'_

I can't! What if she breaks up with me?

_'That's bad how?'_

Because, I love her!

_'But, if you break up you can be with Santana.'_

I'm not in love with Santana! I love Quinn!

_'Then why are you thinking of Santana, when Quinn's sucking and kissing your neck?'_

I'm just a consirned friend! I don't have feelings for Santana!

_'You're thinking about her right now though. Thinking about her soft lips on your body.'_

"Oh God." I groan before I feel Quinn smirk against my neck before she continues what she's doing

_'Is thinking about Santana turning you on?'_

No! Quinn kissing me is turning me on!

_'Really? I think it's Santana.'_

Quinn!

_'Santana!'_

Quinn!

"Santana!"

"What?" Shit! I said that out loud!

* * *

**Sorry about that ending, but that was kind of my way of showing another reader on here (You know who you are lol) That they're not the only ones to end on a cliff hanger :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long guys. I wrote this chapter on my kindle fire and then it broke :( I had to write this over again. Also in the last chapter you guys might of noticed I spelled the word concerned '_consirned' _I would like to point out whenever you see it spelled that way it was a part of a bet, that thanks to a 'Concerned reader' I lost. So, next time you want to show your_ concern_ why don't you pay back the ten bucks I lost! lol sorry I just don't like being wrong. Anyway here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"What?" Quinn asks pulling away from me to give me a look that says she's hurt and confused

"I...uh...I..." I can't believe I just said Santana's name!

_'Yes you can,because you can't deny you were thinking about her.'_

I Wasn't thinking about her!

_'You're thinking about her right now.'_

No I'm not!

_'Yes you are.'_

No I'm not!

_'Quinn's still waiting for an answer'_

Shit!

"Quinn...I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" She shouts cutting me off "Didn't just shout Santana's name, when I was kissing you?"

"I...I didn't mean to."

"Why we're you thinking of her?"

"I wasn't!" I shout defensively

"You said her name, Rachel!" She shouts back "Do you always think of her when you're with me?"

"Not always!" I shout before I put my hand over my mouth

"What?"

_'Real smooth,Rachel.'_

Shut up!

"This isn't the first time you think about her?" Quinn shouts

"I don't think about her!"

"Whatever." Quinn says rolling her eyes

"I'm not lying to you, Quinn."

'But, you are lying. We both know you were thinking of Santana.'

"I was not!"

"Rachel, what is wrong with you?" Quinn asks obviously annoyed

"I...I...I.."

_'I...I...I..' 'What happened, Rachel? Cat got your tongue?'_

"Shut up!" I shout

"What the hell is with you?" Quinn shouts

"I'm..uh...just a little tired." I say with a fake yawn "I think I'm just going to go up to bed."

"That's a good idea." Quinn says harshly

"Quinn,"

"Just go, Rachel." I nod before I get out of the car

"I love you." When I realize she's not saying it back I just nod and close the car door before she drives away. I can't believe this just happened! This is all because I was worried about Santana! That's the only reason I've been thinking about her! I don't see Santana that way! Now Quinn probably thinks somethings going on between San and I!

**SANTANA'S POV**

When I confessed my love for Rachel, I certainly didn't expect this to happen. I didn't exactly think she would leave Quinn, but I didn't expect her to go crazy jealous on me either. I'll admit that I was angry about it at first, but now I think it's a good thing. It means that she does feel something for me. That doesn't mean she'll leave Quinn. In fact I know that she does indeed love Quinn. She loves Quinn so much, that she's ok with keeping their relationship a secret. But,the fact that she went crazy seeing me with another girl proves that she has feelings for me. I just need to find a way to make her realize she should be with me and not the blonde bitch.

"Santana!" Oh I forgot Britt was here. Her and Tori followed me after I stormed out of Breadstix and dragged me home. I told them to leave and that I was fine, but they insisted on staying

"What?" I ask annoyed

"You're smirking." Britt says concerned "That means you're plotting and that's never a good thing."

"Plotting?" Tori asks "Plotting to do what?"

"I'm not 'plotting' to do anything." I say pretending to be offended

"I know what you're thinking, Santana." Brittany says crossing her arms "You're thinking of ways to mess with Quinn and Rachel's relationship." How the hell can she read me like a damn book?

"Quinn and Rachel?" Tori asks "As in Fabray and Berry?"

"Yup." I say popping the 'p' "Britt, you know their relationship is a secret. Why would you just say something in front of Tori."

"Tori can be trusted. She's really nice and wouldn't hurt anyone."  
Britt explains "And she really likes your, San. Why don't you go out with her?"

"You know why, Britt." I sigh

"How do you know I like Santana, Brittany?" Tori asks confused

"I'm really good at reading people."

"Oh." Tori shrugs like it's no big deal "So is it Fabray or Berry?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Which one are you in love with?" Tori asks

"Rachel!" I shout "Definitely Rachel! Never ever would I be in love with Quinn Fabray!"

"Ok." Tori laughs "So Rachel Berry ha?"

"If you're going to make fun of her, you can leave right now." I tell Tori

"Why would I make fun of her?" She asks confused "I like Rachel."

"Do you even know Rachel?" I ask "Because, when she saw us at Breadstix she was all up in my grill saying 'Who's that girl you're with?' It didn't seem like she knew you."

"Well, technically I only talked to her once. My first day of school I was slushied by a senior cheerio and Rachel helped me clean up in the bathroom, and told me to keep my head up and not let these idiots bother me." Tori explains "She seemed very nice."

"Well, she didn't seem nice when she saw us together." I mumble

"Jealous?"

"I don't know." I sigh

"Definitely jealous." Britt says

"What makes you say that, Brittany?" Tori asks

"It's obvious that Rachy has feelings for San too, but she's afraid of those feelings because she's with Quinn."

"Brittany, you're a genius." Tori says "Santana, maybe you do have a shot with her."

"Why would you want San to be with Rachel, when you like her, Tori?"  
Brittany asks

"Well, I might like Santana, but it's clear that she's in love with Rachel. If San loves Rachel then she should fight for her."

"You're ok, Tori." I smile before I throw myself onto my bed

"Thanks." Tori smiles back "I should probably head home, because I told my Mom I'd be back by 9:30 and right now it's." She checks her phone "9:15."

"I'll take you." Britt says "Will you be alright, San?"

"I'll be fine." I smile at the girls before they wave and leave. I turn over to grab my phone to see if I have any messages from Rachel.  
I frown when I see there's nothing there. I thought I would hear from Rachel, but I guess she doesn't care

"Santana!" Well, I've been wrong before. Rachel runs through my door looking pissed off "This is your fault!" What the hell is she talking about? "Quinn and I were fine, you just had to tell me about your feelings and screw up everything!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I shout

"Quinn is angry with me, because of you!"

"Oh?" I ask with a smirk "Trouble in paradise?"

"Don't look so happy when I'm so upset!" Rachel shouts before she falls to ground crying

"Damn it." I mumble before I kneel next to her and wrap my arms around her "I'm sorry alright. I'm not happy that you're hurt, Rachel. That's the last thing I want." I whisper that last part and run my fingers through her hair "What happened, Rach?"

"I...um...I don't want to talk about it." She says as she sobs into my chest

"Ok." I nod "We don't have to talk about it. I'm just letting you know I'm here for you and I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I know."

"Do you want to watch Funny Girl?" I ask trying to cheer her up

"No." Whoa! This is worst than all the other times they fought "Can you just hold me?"

"Yes." I don't know what Quinn Fabray did to make Rachel cry, but she's going to be sorry she did

* * *

Last night Rachel stayed for a couple of hours until her dads called telling her she had to go home. We didn't talk while she was here, I just held her while she cried. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she refused to tell me. It makes me wonder how bad this fight was, because she always tells me what's goning on. Rachel's never kept something from me. Right now I just showed up to school and I'm storming through the hall way looking for Quinn. I'm going to get me some answers. I continue to walk through the hallway until I spot her and Rachel ay her locker.

"Quinn, please just listen to me." I hear Rachel beg

"I don't want to hear it, Rachel." How dare she talk to Rach like that!

"Hey!" I shout as I approach them "Watch the way you talk to my girl, Fabray."

"You mean_ my _girl, Lopez!" Quinn shouts before she looks around to make sure no one heard her

"No one else is even her, idiot." I roll my eyes "What the hell is your problem?"

"Santana, please." Rachel says grabbing my arm

"You're my problem!"

"Me?" I shout "What the hell did I do?"

"Don't act like you're not happy that Rachel and I are arguing! You're probably going to use this as a chance to try and steal my girlfriend!"

"I would never do that to Rachel! I'm not a sneaky back-stabbing bitch like you!" I shout trying tp pull away from Rachel, but she's got a good grip on my arm

"Don't act so innocent!" Quinn shouts "Everyone knows that you love Rachel!"

"That doesn't matter!" I yell "Rachel is in love with you!"

"Really? If she's so in love with me, then why did she shout your name when I was kissing her neck?" Quinn shouts so loud that I'm glad we're the only ones here. Wait! What did she just say? I turn my head towards Rachel and see she's freaking out a little bit

"You did what?"

* * *

**This chapter is for Gleek1990 because I wouldn't of finished this chapter so quickly if you hadn't asked for the update! Love you all and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel is kind of just standing there not saying a word. She's obviously freaking out and doesn't know what to say. But, what could she say? I'm conflicted as to what I should be doing right now. As her best friend, do I try and have her back and help her out with Quinn? Or, as the girl who's madly in love with her, do I demand answers to what Quinn just told me? If I help her out with Quinn, they'd go back to being a happy couple sickly in love and that would totally suck for me! But, if I demand answers and they break up, Rachel would be devastated and that would kill me! I guess it's time to do what I do best

"Quinn, I'm sure it didn't mean anything." It's time to be the best friend and nothing else "She was probably thinking about me, because we just had a fight and was probably feeling bad about it."

"She's right, Quinn." Rachel finally speaks "I don't feel that way for, Santana. I love you, Quinn." No matter how many times I hear Rachel say those words, it will never stop hurting

"How can you say that, Rachel?" Quinn shouts "Tell me you don't know that Santana is in love with you! Tell me you don't know that she wants you!"

"I do know that!" Rachel shouts back "But, it doesn't matter! I love you! Not Santana! You! I want to be with you!" I can't listen do this anymore

"Damn it, Quinn!" I shout with tears starting to roll down my face "How many times does she have to say she doesn't love me for you to get it! She doesn't love me! She loves you! Stop being an idiot and take her back already!" When I'm done shouting I just run down the hall. I'm not really sure where I'm going, but I can't stay here

**RACHEL'S POV**

What did I just do? What have I done? Santana looked so broken. Am I an idiot? What made me think it would be ok to say that I don't love Santana? I'm so stupid!

"Rachel?" Oh right. I'm suppose to be fixing things with Quinn "Were you really just upset that you guys had a fight? You really don't think about her when we're making out?"

"I love you, Quinn. Santana was upset after I talked to her at Breadstix and I was worried about her that's all."

_Liar_

'Shut up!'

_'Why are you talking to Quinn? Santana is probably crying somewhere and you're here talking to the blonde bitch.'_

'I need to fix things with my girlfriend!'

_Then why are you thinking about Santana?_

'I'm not!'

_Do you even care that Santana is upset?_

'Of coarse I do!'

_Because, you're in love with her?_

'I'm ignoring you now.'

_I'll be back. Every time you think of Santana I'll be here._

'You're always here!'

_You're always thinking about Santana!_

"Ok." Ok what? Did I miss something? "I believe you."

"What?" _Your lie about Santana, idiot!_ "Oh...um..you do?"

"Yes." Quinn says "I know how she feels about you, Rachel. I'm afraid that I'm losing you to her. I can't lose you, Rachel. I can't lose you."

"Quinn," I say before wrapping my arms around her neck "You're not going to lose me. I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn says before kissing me

**SANTANA'S POV**

No matter what I do in this situation, I always end up hurt. I told her that I love her, she rejects me. I go out to Breadstix, she yells at me. I hold her while she cries, she goes running back to Quinn. I stick up for her so she doesn't lose Quinn, she says she doesn't love me. I should of never told her I loved her! I should of you just let her give herself to Quinn! There's no way it would of hurt anymore than it does right now anyway! At least if I didn't tell her how I felt, I would still have my best friend!

"Santana?" I'm brought out of my thoughts by Britt and Tori standing by my locker "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Britt." I lie

"Liar." I don't even know why I try to hide my feelings from Brittany.  
She's going to call me out on it anyway "What happened?"

"Rachel." I whisper before I start crying again "She just made it a point to shout that she doesn't love me just so Quinn would stop being mad at her."

"Oh San." Britt says before wrapping her arms around me "I'm sorry."

"Why doesn't she love me?" I sob into Brittany's shoulder

"You don't know that." Tori says "If Quinn was mad at her, she was probably so desperate to get Quinn to forgive her that she said whatever she thought would work."

"You think so?" I ask

"Absolutely."

"Everything will be ok, San." Britt says holding me tighter "She'll realize that your better for her than Quinn."

"I hope you're right." I whisper

"Why was Quinn mad at her anyway?" Tori asks

"That's a very interesting story." I say before pulling away from Brittany "Quinn told me that Rachel said my name while she was kissing Rachel's neck."

"What?" Britt and Tori yell in unison

"Yup." I nod

"You have to kiss her!" Tori shouts

"Yeah!" Britt agrees "You have to show her what the real thing feels like!"

"You know what." I smirk at the thought "I should try it. What have I got to lose? I'm going to do it!"

"Yay!" Britt and Tori cheer

"Pezberry is so on!" Tori shouts causing Britt and I to laugh

"Not yet." I smile "But, we will be."

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

I haven't really see Santana since earlier. I've been so busy trying to convince Quinn that she's not losing me that I haven't really talked to anyone else. Right now I'm on my way to glee rehearsal and I hope to talk to Santana now. I just hope she's not too upset with me

_Upset? She was devastated!_

'I know ok! I didn't mean to hurt her!'

_But, you did!_

'It's not my fault! I can't help my feelings!'

_You're right. If you didn't love Santana then it wouldn't be your fault. But, you are in love with her. You want her so bad, but you just can't leave Quinn._

'I'm not in love with Santana!'

_Denial._

'Shut up. I'm not listening to you anymore.'

I just shake my head and continue to walk down the hall. I'm sure Santana is fine by now anyway. All I have to do is talk to her and I'm sure she'll be ok. I mean, she'll get over me eventually right? I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into an empty classroom. I pull my arm away to see Santana smiling at me

"San, what the he-" I'm cut off by her crashing her lips against mine.  
Even though it took me surprise, I immediately start kissing back. She licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I'm all too willing to allow it. San brings her hands to my breast and squeezes them gently causing me to moan into her mouth. We keep on kissing until the need for oxygen becomes to much and we pull apart

"I've waited way too long to do that." Santana says before leaning in again

"No." I say placing my hands on her shoulders "San, I have a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop you from kissing back." Santana smirks "But, you're right. I don't want to be the girl on the side. I want to be your everything, just like you're mine." I can hear sincerity in her voice and it breaks my heart. She lobes me. She's really in love with me "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel something when I kissed you."

"I..I.." I turn my head away before I whisper "I can't." This situation just got a thousand times more confusing now! I really felt something kissing Santana. Something I've never felt before, but that can't be right. Can it? I'm in love with Quinn. Aren't I?

"That's what I thought." Santana smiles "Come on it's time for glee."  
I just nod before we walk to the choir room in complete silence

When we get to rehearsal I walk over to Quinn to sit on next to her and San sits with Brittany. I have never been so confused. I swear I could still feel her on my lips.

"Babe," Quinn says "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She gives me a curious look as if she doesn't believe me "I promise."

"Ok." Quinn nods just as Mr Schue walk in

"Hey guys. Does anyone have anything they'd like to sing before rehearsal?"

"I do." Santana raises her hand

"Floors all yours, Santana." San nods before she walks to the middle of the room

"This song is for someone special." She puts simply before the music starts

_What if I told you It was all meant to be Would you believe me, Would you agree It's almost that feelin' That we've met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come and now..._

Santana looks right at me when she sings, obviously not caring that my girlfriend is sitting next to me

_A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this Some people search forever, For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this_

She had to have planned this. She had every intention of kissing me before singing this

_Everything changes But beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I maybe dreamin' But 'till I awake Can we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share_

I try, but fail to keep the smile off my face. She sounds so beautiful and I can really tell that she means everything she's singing

_For a moment like this Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this Some people search forever, For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this... Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this_

I feel my heart melt when I notice a tear rolling down her cheek. I've never seen Santana get _so emotional_ during a performance

_Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this Some people search forever, For that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this_

_Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this._

_Oh, like this._

When the music stops and everyone stands up, except for Quinn of coarse, and cheers for Santana. She really was phenomenal

"San, that was-"

"You don't have to say anything, Rachel. I just had to get that off my chest." She says cutting me off "I love you, Rachel Berry." San sobs before running out of the room

"San, wait!" I start to run after her, but I feel someone grab my wrist

"Rachel," Quinn says in a stern voice "If you go after her, we're over." I glare at Quinn before I pull my arm away from her

"Santana!" I shout before running after her

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! PLease review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_SANTANA'S_****** POV

I thought for sure Rachel was going to tell me she felt something for me too. She doesn't even have to say she loves me, but that she feels something. I love her so much it hurts and I know I'd treat her better than Quinn ever could. I just want a chance to show her. If only she'd give me the chance I would do anything to make her happy

"Santana!"

Am I hearing things? I have to be hearing things, because there's no way I heard Rachel screaming my name. There's no way Quinn would allow Rachel to follow me. No way would Rachel do something she knew would upset Quinn

"Santana!"

I'm not hearing things! I turn around and see Rachel running after me. This isn't my head playing tricks on me. She's really running after me! I take a deep breath and just wait for her. I can't exactly get my hopes up here. Rachel has always been a good best friend, so I'm sure she's just going to ask me if I'm alright then run back to Barbie

"San," Rachel sighs placing her hands on my shoulders and pulls me in for a passionate kiss. She runs her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I'm all to happy to allow it. There's no battle for dominance as our tongues meet. Instead it feels like they're moving together in perfect harmony as if we've done this a million times. The kiss continues until the need for oxygen is too great "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm giving you a chance at real happiness." I answer with the biggest smile I've ever had on my face

"Is what I feel with Quinn not real happiness?" She asks

"Is that even a question?" I ask "Look who you're talking to Rachel. You would call me crying at least once a week about something stupid she did. It took everything in me to not kill her every single time." Rachel smiles before wrapping her arms around me

"As much as I appreciate that," She says holding me tighter "I'd miss you way too much if you were arrested for killing my girlfriend."

"I'd kill anyone who upsets you." It takes me a second to realize what she just said. Killing her girlfriend. That's enough for me to pull myself away from Rachel "That includes your cliche of a blonde cheerleader girlfriend."

"Can we not talk about her, please?" Rachel pleads

"You're not going to start defending her are you?" I ask clearly annoyed "Because, if you are I don't feel like fighting. I was just going to remind you that I said, I will not be your girl on the side. I love you more than anything Rachel, but I won't share you. It won't be fair to me and as much as I can't stand her, it wouldn't be fair to Quinn either."

"If this happens, Santana, if we happen you won't have to worry about Quinn." Rachel says

"What?" Did she do it? Did she finally break up with Quinn? Did she finally leave wicked witch?

"She broke up with me."

"What?" Quinn broke up with Rachel? Is she stupid or something? Well, I know she's stupid, but not stupid enough to break up with Rachel. What possible reason could she have to leave her? Weren't they just playing the happy couple in the choir room? What could of possibly happened after I left?

"Before I ran after you," Rachel starts explaining "Quinn grabbed me by the wrist and told me if I follow you, we were over."

"What?" Rachel came after me even though Quinn threatened to break up with her? What does that mean? Is she being a good friend or something more?

"Will you say something else?" Rachel asks with a sob "I'm very confused about this whole situation and I really need my best friend right now."

"You're right." I say before pulling her in for a hug "I'm sorry I'm just shocked. I can't fully understand why Quinn would break up with you. I don't understand how anyone could leave you. You're perfect, Rachel. Anybody who has. You should hold you tight and never let go."

"You really are in love with me, aren't you? All of these years of being best friends, how did I not see it? I had absolutely no clue. How? How did you hide it from me? How did it not drive you crazy?"

"It did drive me crazy, Rachel." I admit "I would feel sick every single time I saw you with Quinn. I would cry after every phone call we had where you would tell me about one of your dates."

"You did? I called you after every single one of my dates. We would talk for like an hour until we fell asleep." Rachel sounds extremely confused as she speaks, but I understand why. I was really good at hiding my feelings

"Actually, Rach you talked for an hour and I just listened while trying not to cry. Then when you fell asleep I actually did cry until I fell asleep." I didn't realize I was crying until I stopped talking

"Why?" Rachel sobs into my chest "Why would you listen to me talk about my dates? Why would you hold me after every fight? Why would you help Quinn and I when we were fighting? Why did you tell Quinn stop being stupid and forgive me? Why would you do all that if you're in love with me? Why would you put yourself through that kind of pain when you didn't have to?"

"What do you mean I didn't have to? Of course I had to, Rachel. You're my best friend. It's my job to listen to you about your dates, to comfort you after a fight, or to tell Quinn when she's being stupid, because I hate to see you sad. I hate to see you upset for any reason, so I would do anything to make you happy. Even if it meant you being happy with someone else."

"How did I not see it?" She really asks herself more than she asked me, but I'll answer anyway

"I tried my hardest to keep my feelings to myself. The only other person who knew was-"

"Brittany." We say at the same time laughing. Everyone knows you can't keep anything from Britt

"Yup." I nod "I wasn't even shocked when she told me she knew. I was just afraid someone else was noticing me staring." I blush and turn my head when I realize what I just said

"Staring?" Rachel giggles "How often did you stare at me?" She asks teasingly

"That doesn't matter." I answer quickly

"But, I want to know." She pouts! She fucking pouts! She knows that I can't say no when she pouts!

"Fine." I give in "I'd stare at you all the time, but the only time anyone would really be able to notice is when you sing. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Every time I hear you sing is like falling in love with you all over again."

"San," Rachel smiles at me "I had no idea you felt that way. You are really good at hiding your feelings."

"I didn't like hiding my feelings. I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I wanted to tell you all the time. I wanted nothing more than to hold you and kiss you and tell you how much you meant to me, but I was scared. I didn't know how I could tell you without possibly losing our friendship. I didn't want to lose you." I thought it would be hard for me to admit my feelings, but I was wrong. Now that she knows how I feel, telling her everything else was easy. A lot easier than I thought it would be

"It must of been hard for you. It must of felt like I was rubbing my relationship in your face." I can tell by Rachel's tone that she feels guilty and I don't want that

"Hey look at me." I whisper before she nods and looks me in the eye "Don't do that. Don't feel guilty over something you didn't even know. You did nothing wrong. This is all on me."

"What did you do wrong, Santana? Fall in love? Put my happiness above your own? Listen to my relationship problems when you clearly didn't want to? There's nothing wrong with that."

"I could of told you. I knew that you wouldn't of talked about anything that upsets me." I explain

"You're right. I would of never done anything to upset you,but that doesn't mean what you did was wrong. You were afraid. You said so yourself that you didn't want to ruin our friendship, and even though it wouldn't have, I understand why you were scared." I guess she's right, but now I'm more confused than ever. She knows how I feel and she might have feelings for me too, but where do we go from here?

"What happens now, Rach." She sighs as we finally pull apart

"I don't know, San." She lowers her head "I mean, I thought I was in love with Quinn. I was so sure I found the one. I thought we were going to be together forever, but then you told me how you felt about me. Everything changed. I've been thinking about you all the time and I had no idea what my feelings are for you, but I know they're real."

"I want to be with you, but I can't." I whisper "At least not right now. Quinn literally just broke up with you. I can't be your rebound or second choice. I want to mean as much to you as you do to me."

"You're not a rebound or second choice, Santana." Rachel says before grabbing my hands "But, you're right. I'm not sure what we're doing, but I know we should do it slow. If we rush this, then it will end as soon as we begun and I don't want that."

"I don't want that either." I stop to think about what it is we should do. I don't want to rush this, but I've been waiting for years to get Rachel. What do I do? "Can I at least take you on a date?" Apparently I want to take her on a date "One night of just me and you. We don't have to agree to anything at the end of the night, but I want a chance to show you how you should be treated. A night to show you that you deserve to be treated like a princess and I could give you that."

"Ok." She smiles "Friday night? Breadstix?"

"Perfect." I smile before kissing her one last time. It might take awhile, but I will make her mine! Take that Quinn Fabray!


	7. Chapter 7

Right now I'm sitting in the Lima Bean, drinking coffee and planning my date with Rachel. I'm starting to think that maybe this date isn't a good idea. I know that I told Rachel there was no pressure, but it doesn't seem like a good idea anymore. I want to be with Rachel more than anything, but just a few days ago she told me she was in love with Quinn. There is no way that she's over the blonde bitch yet. Plus, I know for a fact that Quinn has been trying to get Rachel back. She keeps telling Rach that telling her to pick between the two of us wasn't fair and she was sorry. I also know that the only reason that they're not back together yet, is because Rachel agreed to this date with me.

I'm pretty sure that Quinn knows about me taking Rachel out and she's not happy about it. I'm not too thrilled about it either. About Quinn knowing, not the date. Having a date with Rachel is like a dream come true. This is so hard! I don't want to be a rebound, but I also don't want to lose what could be the only chance I have to make the little diva mine. Is that selfish? I want Rachel so badly, that I'm not really taking her feelings about Quinn into consideration?

Ugh! What should I do? The date is tomorrow and I'm not even sure it's a good idea anymore. I could really use some advice right now, but who do I call? I obviously can't talk to Rachel about this and Britt is at motocross practice. Why don't I have more friends? I'm an awesome person. I might be a bitch sometimes, but I do it with humor. That's a good thing right?

"San," I look up to see Tori smiling at me. Why didn't I think of her before? She's been totally cool to hang out with, despite the little crush she has on me, she's like really cool about helping me get Rachel "Can I join you?"

"Yeah." I smile as she sits across from me "I'm actually glad you're here."

"Oh?" She smiles "Why is that?"

"I need some friendly advice. I figured since we're kind of friends now, you could possibly help me out?" I just sounded kind of lame, but I don't care. I'm in need of a friend right now and Tori is cool

"We're kind of friends?" She gasps, placing her hand on her chest "I'm hurt." The two of us just laugh as I shake my head. I'm pretty good at picking friends, aren't I? "What can I help you with, San?"

"I'm really confused about this whole date with Rachel." I confess

"Why?" She asks, sipping her coffee "Shouldn't you be super excited?"

"I am." I sigh heavily "But, Rachel said so herself. She's in love with Quinn. There is no way that she's over her. Not when those very words came out of her mouth a few days ago." Tori nods, placing her fingers under her chin as if she's thinking

"I get where you're coming from. Nobody wants to be a rebound, but do you really want to back out on this date? You've waited so long, San. This could be your chance to prove to Rachel that you're better for her. You want that, don't you?" I nod. Tori knows that I want that. I want nothing more than to be the one to treat Rachel the way she deserves, but is it really the time for that?

"I feel so selfish. Do I really want her so bad that I'm not even considering that her feelings for Quinn are still there? It isn't fair to either of us."

"You told her that she didn't have to make a decision when the date is done, right?" I nod "Alright then. Take her on the date and show her a good time. Show her that she deserves nothing but the best and you're it for her." This chick is being really cool about this. Did she not admit on crushing on me like a couple weeks ago?

"I guess I did already plan out the whole date." I smile at the thought of the date actually happening "It would be a shame to let all that effort go to waste."

"Exactly." She says, pulling her phone out of her pocket. I raise my eyebrow as my friend blushes at the text she just read. Well that's interesting

"What's that all about?" I tease

"Nothing." She says, shoving her phone in her pocket. I give her a look as if to say 'Really?' "I'll tell you eventually. Right now though, we're talking about you." Tori sounds serious, so I just nod

"I'm a little hurt." I joke as I take a sip of my coffee "Didn't you just admit to having a crush on me? Am I really that easy to get over?" I smile when Tori laughs and shakes her head

"It was just a crush, San." She sips her coffee"They're not that hard to get over."

"I know." I sigh playfully "I just didn't know I was so easy to get over."

"You weren't, trust me." I can tell by Tori's smirk that she's teasing me "I spent hours crying, eating ice cream, and listening to sad music. It's a miracle I'm out of the house right now."

"Shut up!" I laugh as I shake my head. This girl is such a smartass! Between me, Britt and Rachel, she's going to fit right in

Tori and I spent the rest of our time together just hanging out, talking about all the possible things I could do for Rachel on our date. Since Rachel and I are going to Breadstix, I figured that part of the date is out of the way, but I want to do more. This is my chance to prove that she's it for me. I'm sure of it. There's no one else who makes me feel like Rachel does. How do I show her that though? Planning a date for Rachel and I shouldn't be this hard! We've been best friends forever! I know everything she loves and everything she hates. You would think that would make this easier, wouldn't you? Well, it doesn't.

I'm so thankful that Britt doesn't have motorcross practice today. Now I have her and Tori to help me out with tonight's date. After all, Brittany knows Rachel just as much as I do and Tori seemed pretty keen on helping out. Which is exactly why I'm currently in my room looking for something to wear. Brittany should be here any minute to help me out with that. She seems to think that I'm going to show up on my date in a suit. I made one joke about dressing like a 'gentleman' and now she thinks I'm hopeless. I guess it's cool though. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear anyway

"San?" I hear Britt shout from downstairs

"In my room, B!" I shout back as I toss yet another hideous outfit the floor. These are all wrong! None of these outfits seem to fit the look I'm going for. I want it to say 'Love me not Quinn', but that might be a little to much pressure to put on an outfit

"Why are all of your clothes on the floor?" Britt ask as she walks into my room and throws herself on my bed

"I think you were right." I mumble, throwing myself onto the bed next to my best friend "I am hopeless. I can't find a single thing to wear on this date."

"I didn't say you were hopeless." Britt giggles "I just said, you were completely insane for wanting to wear a suit."

"It was a joke!" I groan into my pillow. I don't know what I'm doing. If it was anyone else I'd cancel the date, but this is Rachel. I've waited too long for this opportunity. I just need a little help!

"Ok, you need to relax." Britt says, rubbing comforting circles on my back "What are you and Rachel doing tonight?"

"Breadstix at seven." I groan again. "That doesn't seem like enough! This is Rachel! The girl I that I love! I need to do more. What do I do though?"

"Does a movie get you the girl you love?" Brittany jokes, that's when I remember something. I grab my laptop and start typing like crazy "What are you doing?"

"There's this small theater outside Lima that's showing a tribute to, wait for it, Barbara Streisand." I shriek once I find a site to purchase the tickets "I saw an ad for the showings last weekend and it made me think of Rachel."

"That's perfect!" Britt smiles and claps. I think she's almost as excited as I am. Seriously. She once told me that Pezberry was her Otp. She spent an hour explaining to me what the hell 'Pezberry' and 'Otp' means. It was actually pretty cute, but that's just Britt

"Santana?" I smile when I hear Tori shouting from downstairs. I told her she could just walk in whenever she likes. I don't know if it's because I trusted her and like our growing friendship, or if it's because I'm lazy and don't like walking downstairs to open the door. Probably the first

"In my room!" Britt and I laugh when we hear her running up the stairs. Tori busts through the door and stops to look around the room

"Did your closet throw up in here?" I open my mouth to answer, but she stops before I can "It doesn't matter. I'm here to save the day." She smiles as she tosses a bag she was holding onto the bed "Open it!" I chuckle at her excitement as I open the bag

"Wow." I whisper as I pull out a small red dress. It's nothing too fancy, but it's not exactly casual either. It's not very long. I stand up and press it against my body and notice it stops at my knees "It's perfect. Where did you get this?"

"I made it." Britt and I both give her a look of disbelief. She made this dress? "I like to design dresses. Brittany told me that you were having trouble finding a dress that was appropriate for a first date. I thought I'd create something between dressy and casual."

"Why? I know I asked for help, but you didn't have to do this." Don't get me wrong the dress is perfect, but Tori didn't have to make me a dress! That's insane!

"You're my friend and you needed help." She puts it simply "Just wear it! Come on, you were going to wear a suit!"

"It was a joke!" I laugh as I run into my bathroom to put on my new dress

It's two hours later and I'm so ready for this date! Britt and Tori just spent the last hour doing my hair and make up. I'm not even going to deny it, I look good. This dress is amazing! This girl has to do something with her interest in fashion. I so need to introduce her to Kurt and Mercedes. I can't imagine what the three of them can create together.

"You look great, Santana!" Britt says while I stand in front of my mirror "Thanks, Britt." I smile, turning around and hugging my best friend "Thank you too, Tori." I say before hugging her as well. These two have been a huge help tonight

"No problem. It was actually a lot of fun." Tori says before we pull apart "Now stop being mushy! It's," she looks at her watch "6:30! Go get your girl!" I nod before make my way towards the door. I chuckle when I hear Britt tell Tori

"The dress really is better than a suit."

I'm standing outside the Berry household, freaking out. I've been here a million times and I've never been this nervous! I've actually never even used the doorbell, but that's what I just did. I rang the doorbell to a house I've just walked into a thousand times before. Leroy opens the door and gives me a confused look, probably wondering why I'm ringing the doorbell

"San, did you really make me get up from couch to open the door for you?" He groans as we walk into the house "You know I love you, but you have a key!"

"I know." I chuckle "I guess I'm just nervous. I don't know much about first date etiquette." I frown slightly when he gives me another look of confusion

"First date?" He asks "Is that why you're all dressed up?"

"Yeah. I asked Rachel out, didn't she tell you?" I feel a little hurt when Leroy shakes his head no. Why wouldn't she tell them? She wouldn't shut up for days when Quinn first asked her out

"She told us you guys were hanging out again, but she didn't say you guys were dating. She never even told is why you guys were fighting." Am I really stuck in this position? Do I really need to be the one to tell him what happened between Rachel and I? "Will you please explain it to me? Rachel's still in the shower, so I know you'll have time."

"Sure, Leroy." I sigh, walking towards the living room with him following me. I don't want to do this, but I feel like I have to. Leroy and Hiram are like my second parents and I refuse to lie to them. I never have before and I'm not starting now

"Speak." He says, throwing himself on the couch. I take a deep breath before I start to explain

"Well, it all started when I told Rachel I was in love with her." I wait for Leroy to gasp, or something to show his shock, but he doesn't. Instead he nods his head impatiently for me to continue "She told me she was sorry, but she was in love with Quinn-"

"Ouch."

"Thank you, Leroy." I say sarcastically

"Sorry." He apologizes, placing his hands on mine

"Anyway," I sigh "I got really upset after that. I didn't even want to see her, because it was too hard. What was I going to do? Pretend that it never happened? Pretend that I didn't confess my love for the most amazing girl I've ever met? I couldn't do that. So, I did my best to avoid her. We started talking again after her and Quinn started fighting, because according to Quinn, Rachel said my name while kissing her." Leroy gasps, placing his hand on his chest

"No."

"Yes." I chuckle at his response "So, I decided to kiss her. I mean, if she's thinking about me when kissing her girlfriend, then she has to have some sort of feelings for me, right?" He just nods "So, I kissed her. I just had to show her how much I loved her. After I kissed her, I sang to her in glee club."

"Awwww." I smile at Leroy. I knew he'd respond like that. The man's a romantic

"When the song was over, I told her I loved her then ran. I didn't want to hear her say, 'I'm sorry, Santana, but I'm in love with Quinn.' My heart couldn't take it," I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair. This is hard. I thought Rachel would of already told her fathers what was going on "but Rachel ran after me. We kissed again and I knew I couldn't wait. I asked her to go on a date with me."

"That's so romantic!" I laugh, shaking my head at Leroy. This guy's enthusiasm is contagious "Wait! I have one more question." Damn it! I thought we were done! "When and how did Quinn and Rachel break up?" I wasn't expecting that. That seems like something he would know. Maybe not why, considering all I just had to explain to him, but wouldn't he know when his daughter and her girlfriend broke up?

"Well, they broke up on Tuesday." By the look on Leroy's face I know exactly what he's thinking "I know they just broke up and it might be too soon for Rachel, but we made a deal. No pressure. She doesn't have to be with me right now. I just want to show her I can treat her the way she deserves. If she needs time, then I'll give her that. I've been waiting for her for so long, I can wait a little longer."

"Ok." He nods "I just don't want you getting hurt, Santana. You have to know that she was serious about Quinn. She use to stay up late and plan the Faberry wedding." I nod sadly before turning my head away from Leroy. I know she use to do that. I've seen the wedding book. She use to ask my opinion on her dress! "I'm not trying to hurt you, Sweetie. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do know what I'm getting myself into!" I shout, jumping off the couch. "I know she loves Quinn! I know she wanted the wedding, the kids, the growing old! She even once that she wants Quinn to carry their children, so they have her natural beauty! Cam you believe that? Out of those two, she says Quinn was the beautiful one! It made me sick!" My shouting is kind of scaring me. I've never shouted at either of the Berry dads before "I'm so sorry." I sob "Maybe this date was a bad idea."

"You're not going to cancel on me, are you?" Leroy and I turn around to see Rachel standing on top of the steps and that's all it took. One look of the most beautiful in the world and I forget everything. Her love for Quinn, the fights, her rejecting me, it was all gone. The only thing that mattered is that Rachel was right here, ready for me to take her on a date

"Of course not." I smile, taking her by the hand "We'll see you later, Leroy." I say before I drag Rachel towards the door. I smile when I hear her giggle at my excitement. Can you blame me? I've finally got a date a Rachel!

"Home by midnight!" I laugh at Leroy beofre I open the door. My smile quickly fell when I see someone standing on the other side

"Hello, Rachel." Fucking Quinn Fabray!


End file.
